Princes and Avatars
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: A collection of Zukaang oneshots, based on Zukaang week. Prompt 7: Friends. "On opposite sides of the world, two teenage boys sat at their computers, grinning and blushing as they carried on their online conversation."
1. Day One

**A/N:** My first Zukaang ever! All prompts are from this year's Zukaang week. SUPER late, but better late than never. It was tough to write, but I did it anyway because Zukaang :3

**Warning/s:** AU, a bit of OOC-ness, some ship bashing and character bashing, but to be fair I wrote it in Aang's perspective so nyeh XP

* * *

_**Day One: Foe**_

Aang was in a good mood today. He woke up feeling refreshed, he had a delicious breakfast thanks to his Uncle Gyatso, and his favorite beanie (the one with the really cool arrow design on it) was out of the wash so he can wear it today. He practically skipped to school, his mood nearly infectious. He even had Toph smiling when he greeted her a good morning, which was quite a feat since Toph was one of the last people one would assume to be a morning person.

Unfortunately, Aang's good mood crashed and burned as he approached his locker and found one of his best friends, Zuko, chatting amiably to one person he'd rather not see so early in the morning. Well, he wasn't going to let _her_ ruin any chance for some Zuko-time.

"Morning Zuko!" Aang chirped as he bounced up to the other teen's side, linking arms with Zuko and smiling sweetly. He got a grin in return and it made his heart flutter and his stomach flip flop. Oh how he loved to see that smile, especially after all they had been through.

"Aang," a flat voice broke through the teen's fluffy haze and Aang locked eyes with his rival, his enemy, his _foe_; Mai.

"Mai," Aang greeted back with the same sweet tone of voice but with an underlying hostility that hardly anyone could detect. Aang was known as the sweet, funny, friendly, kind, and general good guy of the whole school, so it was unheard of for him to harbor any sort of hostility towards anyone.

Well that was their first mistake.

"We were having a conversation," the goth girl (because she really is, no matter how many times she denied it) deadpanned, eyes narrowed at the younger teen. Aang might have cowered under that sharp gaze, but he had endured far worse; the far worst being Zuko's father.

"Sorry," Aang apologized without sounding apologetic at all. "Just wanted to greet my _good friend_ Zuko before we went to class!" He emphasized his sentence by pressing against Zuko's side and grinning widely up at him. His reward was a warm smile that nearly had Aang swooning.

"You sound like you missed me," Zuko chuckled, warm and sweet and golden like honey, like the color of his eyes, like whiskey and amber and sunsets and sunrises and wow, Aang should stop with all the comparisons, especially ones as sappy as those. It sounded straight out of a trashy romance novel, like the ones Katara secretly had in her closet.

"I did miss you!"

"We talked on Skype last night."

"But last night was _so_ far away! It's a distant memory. I hardly remember it. So we must make more now!"

Zuko laughed again, this time a little stronger, and Aang chanced a look at Mai. He was delighted to see her pursed lips that was a sign of her annoyance. Ha! Take that Miss Surly Buns!

"You really know how to get my spirits up in the morning," Zuko said, nudging Aang's side a little. "Especially before Zhao's nightmare disguised as a class."

"I aim to please!"

"Speaking of which, I've got to get there early." Aang allowed Zuko to slip out of his grasp and he watched his friend close up his locker. "I want to get in some extra studying before our pop quiz."

"I don't know why you're worrying," Mai spoke up before Aang did and Aang had to suppress the urge to glare at her. "You'll pass with flying colors."

Zuko shrugged as he hefted his bag higher on his shoulder. "Yeah, but Zhao hates me. I'd rather not take my chances."

"Do your absolute best then!" Aang beamed. He took the chance to pull Zuko towards him and place a kiss on the other's cheek. Aang's heart thundered almost painfully against his chest as he pulled away, hoping against hope that his friend wouldn't look at him too weirdly. But to his delight, Zuko just looked down at him with a soft, shy smile on his lips and his cheeks a rosy red. The sight made hope fill Aang's heart full to bursting and his grin took on an even brighter tone.

With a soft "see you later" and a last second smile thrown at Mai, Zuko took off down the hallway towards his first class with a bounce in his step that Aang was sure would embarrass the older teen if he ever mentioned it. Smiling dreamily at the wake of his best friend and crush, Aang turned back to his locker to get his school things ready for his own class, but he stopped short when he caught sight of Mai's sharp gaze. He couldn't stop himself from smirking smugly at the girl though.

"Don't think I'm going to give up on him," Mai stated, voice cold yet flat.

"Good luck with that," Aang grinned, indefinitely smug about this morning's victory.

If eyes were gems, Mai's were definitely diamonds what with how hard and cold they were. "You've only known Zuko for a year," she started, lifting her chin up in a reminder of her status and that she was born and raised in the upper echelon of society. Despite her boredom with that world, there was one thing she had grown accustomed to and it was that she always got what she wanted. "I've known him since we were kids. You can't compare to that type of bond."

The statement was so ridiculous that Aang burst out laughing. He had thought that Mai smarter than that, but it seems even she had her bouts of stupidity, like everyone else.

"That's it? That's your argument on whether you're 'right' for Zuko?" Aang chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry but that was pathetic."

Mai's "I'm bored and I don't care about you" mask was cracking with how hard she was glaring and Aang had to congratulate himself for being one of the few who was able to do that. It was a skill worth having he had to admit.

"You think that just because you knew Zuko when you were kids that you have some right to him and his feelings?" Aang continued in disbelief. "That's really the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You know, despite only knowing Zuko for a year and despite being younger than him, I know more about him than you do. I know all the mundane things like his favorite food and color and type of music." At that, Aang had to smirk and somehow it didn't look entirely out of place on his kind and gentle face. "I also know the deeper things like his feelings for his father and his sister, how many times he fell into depression and nearly succumbed to it, how much hate and insecurity he still feels towards himself, even after all this time..."

Aang had to shake his head at the stunned look in Mai's eyes before turning to open his locker. She really was ignorant about all these things and Aang didn't think that she can carry that kind of burden should she and Zuko ever get together (read: over Aang's dead body). She just didn't understand all that stuff and Aang didn't think that Zuko would just trust her with that kind of knowledge so readily.

"You knew Zuko as a kid, I can give you that. But that doesn't count for anything, especially considering you're Azula's friend and from what Zuko told me, he avoided you and Ty Lee simply _because_ you were Azula's friends," Aang said conversationally as he located his books and stuffed them into his bag. "You went to a boarding school before transferring here with Azula and Ty Lee – because of the school's reputation I'm sure – and even then, after several weeks of harassing pretty much the entire student body, you didn't approach Zuko until after semester break." Aang slammed his locker shut, activated the lock, and adjusted his bag before turning back to Mai, head tilting curiously. "Tell me, was it the fact that he grew his hair out, the fact that he started wearing clothes that showed off his muscles, or the fact that he stopped looking like a constipated wolverine that caught your attention, hm?"

Mai herself was starting to look like a constipated wolverine and Aang had to bite back a laugh. He was on a roll and he had more to say. He didn't want to ruin it all by laughing.

"I might not have known him in his childhood, but you only knew _of_ him and that there lies the difference." Aang shook his head again. "Despite all the ups and downs I had with him, despite being constantly pushed away, I always stayed by Zuko's side. I was there through a lot of shit he had to deal with while you were off playing the bored Governor's daughter and strutting around with Azula. Zuko might be friendly with you because he's changed now, but you still don't know him and with that kind of attitude you never will."

Aang started to walk backwards away from Mai, parting with a last, "You're welcome to try though. I need some good competition, yeah?" before he turned and skipped down the hall towards his own class, mood bright once again and a big smile plastered on his face.

It really was a good morning.


	2. Day Two

**A/N:** A lot of vagueness in this one, but I love this universe anyway. If you want to know anything more about it, you can just pm me and I'll give you all the juicy deets. ;)

**Warning/s:** AU, OOC-ness, vague implications

* * *

_**Day Two: Memories**_

The early morning was foggy and chilly, but it didn't stop Aang, who huddled in his over-sized gray sweatshirt and beanie, from making his way down the street and toward the special gym that was nestled between two abandoned buildings. Aang ignored the closed sign on that hung on the double glass doors, opening them with the key, and slipping inside.

The entrance hall was dark, the only light seeping through the gaps on the blinds that hung on the doors and single window. Aang switched on the florescent lights and made his way through the hall and past the reception area, pushing through another set of glass double doors after unlocking them as well.

On the other side of the double doors was the gym proper, but it wasn't any ordinary gym. There were no fancy work out equipment or a basketball court with bleachers at the side and a stage at the far end. No, this gym looked more like a warehouse that had been revamped into an obstacle course. There were several tall platforms of multiple levels with bars surrounding them. A handful of separate walls and cement pillars were scattered about. There were walls of varying heights running through the expanse of the gym like a maze, several large windows inter-spaced through them and some even painted as if they had come right from Mario land. Poles stuck up from the ground and sharply curved into bars that were embedded into the walls and to top it all off was a foam pit was off to the side with inlaid trampolines surrounding it.

Everything in the gym was what made the Lu Ten School of Free Running and Parkour, which had been something like a home for Aang ever since he was twelve. And right now, in the early hours of the morning, Aang had his pseudo home all to himself.

Discarding his sweatshirt on a bench, Aang approached the stereo system and turned on his favorite music to run to. Soon the sounds of a fast electronic beat, accompanied by guitar chords and heavy drums, echoed through the gym. Aang bobbed his head to the beat as he stretched, loosening up his muscles, and then he hopped in place for a couple of beats before taking off at a light run. His first obstacle was a low wall that only came up to his hips. He easily vaulted over it, swinging himself up and over with an artful twist and landing on his toes. Without missing a beat, Aang pushed himself forward toward his next couple of obstacles, running at a steady but fast pace.

That was how Aang made use of his morning; flipping over walls, diving through open windows, swinging himself up on bars and jumping five feet across to the next one. He ran and jumped and flipped and rolled and spun, all so that his head would clear and the memories that plagued his dreams that previous night would fade from his mind.

He didn't know how long he had been running, but Aang finally came to a stop when his music faded into silence almost the same exact moment he had leaped off a wall and rolled back onto his feet. He was breathing heavily and sweat soaked the gray wife beater and beanie he was wearing, but Aang barely noticed it. He was feeling better, much better, and his head was as clear as the sky outside. He felt calm and rational and that was really all he was aiming for.

Ever since that incident, Aang had found solace in running. He ran to escape his problems, to escape judging and pitying and even cruel looks that stabbed his very being. He ran to clear his mind and his soul and erase he voices he keeps on hearing which no one else can. Running was as close as he could get to flying and it was a freedom that he relished in.

When he was twelve, he met an old man by the name of Iroh who helped him when he had sprained his ankle after a bad fall. Iroh had seen him run and recognized a troubled youth when he saw one. Aang hadn't been very welcoming at first, not liking it when people questioned him, but Iroh had been patient and funny and so, _so_ familiar that Aang couldn't help but feel increasingly comfortable around the old man. They had talked over tea in Iroh's teashop, the Jasmine Dragon, and though Aang didn't tell the story of his life right then, he felt that he could trust Iroh indefinitely.

After that fateful meeting, Aang made it a point to go the Jasmine Dragon and have some tea with Iroh after a run, which helped calm him even more. When Aang finally confessed to Iroh about his past, the old man was understanding and didn't offer any unwanted advice, only a listening ear which really was all Aang wanted. That was when Iroh offered to enroll Aang into his school of Free Running and Parkour, which was right down the street from the tea shop. Aang had never heard of free running or parkour before, but when Iroh explained the sport to him, he was definitely interested. New ways to run added with awesome tricks? Yes please!

With Iroh's help, Aang enrolled into the school and, after four years of pretty much focusing on it, was now one of the most well-known traceurs in town, mostly due to the fact that he would be out running around the streets everyday, just letting his body go and do it's thing. People practically recognized him on sight when he started running around and kids loved to get a few lessons from him on the fly.

Catching his breath and stretching his muscles out again, Aang turned towards the direction of the stereo system, intent on putting on more music, but he stopped short when he spied a figure sitting at the bench where he left his sweatshirt. For a second he thought that someone had broken in (though to be fair he did leave the front doors unlocked) but he recognized the head of shaggy black hair a second later and that caused a grin to appear on his lips.

"Zuko!" Aang cried out, running towards his friend though having to vault over a couple walls to get there.

Zuko smiled softly as Aang approached him and the younger teen saw that, despite not having seen each other in months, Zuko still looked moderately the same. He cut his hair shorter though and gold hoops now adorned the older teen's ears, but Zuko still looked like the same person that Aang had grown to depend on and even love.

"Hey Aang," the older teen said, standing up to accept Aang's sweaty hug. "Long time no see."

"You got that right!" Aang laughed as he stepped back, looking Zuko up and down. "Is college really that busy for you not being available for a phone call or a Skype chat?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess bring a college freshman is harder than I thought it would be."

Aang laughed as he pulled Zuko back down on the bench, intent on getting more in-depth details about his friend's new college life.

When Aang first met Zuko, who was also Iroh's nephew, the older teen had been surly and scowly and had a mass of anger issues the size of the moon. Like Aang, Zuko had a rough past and used parkour and free running to deal with it, but it didn't help with his attitude all that much. Aang and Zuko disliked each other at first, always at each other's throats and even being competitive about parkour, which was against the philosophy of the sport. It was when Zuko witnessed one of Aang's "episodes" that they started to get a handle on each other and they even had to save the other's life at least once.

It was only a year after they met and after a life-changing incident in Zuko's life, that they started to become true friends.

"So, how's your love life going?" Aang asked after a few minutes of catching up, ignoring the small pang in his heart at the question. "Anyone catching your eye?"

Zuko rolled said golden eyes. "I only just started college, I don't really have any plans to date right now."

Aang raised an eyebrow, which practically disappeared under his the hem of his beanie. "I somehow don't believe you."

"Believe what you want man, but I'm telling the truth."

The two laughed a little and then fell into a comfortable silence. Taking the opportunity, Aang leaned against Zuko, his head almost on the older teen's shoulder. To Aang's delight, Zuko only smiled down at him before looking off into the distance again, looking like he was sorting through some thoughts. Leaving the other teen alone for the moment, Aang's eyes roamed the gym, falling on to the portrait of Lu Ten – Iroh's late son and Zuko's cousin – that hung on the wall.

"Aang," Zuko suddenly spoke up, causing the younger teen to turn back at him. "Did you have another one of those dreams again?"

At the question, Aang tensed up. Though Zuko had known for years about Aang's condition, the younger teen still wasn't all the comfortable talking about it, even to Zuko.

"You can tell me Aang. You know you can."

And Aang does. Despite their rocky start, Aang and Zuko's friendship was virtually unbreakable now. And even with Zuko in college now, he hasn't left Aang behind. He was there wasn't he, still looking out for Aang and being concerned for him. At times Aang loved it, but at other times he resented the fact that Zuko seemed to only see him as a best friend and pseudo little brother.

Sighing, Aang turned back to Zuko, a rueful smile on his lips and eyes downcast. "Yeah, yeah I did," he said, hands fidgeting on the hem of his top.

Zuko said nothing for a moment, just giving a little nod and then wrapping an arm around Aang's shoulders, pulling the younger teen close to him. Aang's cheeks glowed red at the gesture and his heart pounded harder against his chest as if he was running again. It was so rare for Zuko to be the one to instigate affection. He accepted affection readily, if a little awkwardly, but he never made the first move. It said a lot about Zuko if he was the one to move first.

"Tell me about it."

It wasn't a question. It was hardly even a demand. Aang could refuse if he wanted and he really wanted to. But at the same time he didn't. Zuko wanted to know and Aang couldn't bring himself to refuse. This was Zuko, after all, probably the only person that Aang knew who can understand better than anyone.

Letting out a shaky breath, Aang let his head fall on Zuko's shoulder and started talking. He told Zuko about dreaming of the night his family was killed, about hearing the voices again when he woke up, how those voices had just been getting louder and louder and louder until Aang couldn't take it anymore and he just had to get to the gym and run around. Throughout all of that, Zuko stayed silent except for the small grunts at the appropriate pauses in Aang's spiel. Aang gladly soaked up the comfort the other teen was giving him, most especially when he started shaking as he confessed about the voices whispering horrible suggestions into his metaphorical ear.

When Aang had finished, he felt even more cleansed than he did after a run. It was like the weight on his shoulder became lighter; it wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't as heavy either. Sighing, Aang snuggled closer to Zuko, not caring at the moment if his action would be considered too intimate. Zuko took it in stride however and the older teen even pressed his cheek against Aang's covered head. The gesture made Aang's heart race and hope flare in his chest.

"Wanna go grab some breakfast?" Zuko asked after a moment or two of silence and it was so out of the blue that Aang choked out a laugh.

"Jasmine Dragon?" the younger teen chuckled, sitting up again but not pulling away from Zuko's embrace.

"Nah, Uncle will get too nosy," Zuko said with a small smirk. "Let's go to The Freedom Fighters. I've been dying to have one of Bee's bacon and cheese omelets again."

"She does make a mean omelet."

Zuko laughed at that and stood up from the bench, waiting for Aang to get ready. The younger teen mourned the loss of his friend's warmth but he hid his disappointment as he pulled on his sweatshirt. Once the garment was slipped on, Aang looked up and nearly jumped when he saw Zuko's hand outstretched towards him. A tinge of pink appeared on Aang's cheek, but he hesitantly grabbed Zuko's hand anyway and the older teen pulled him up to his feet, but didn't pull away immediately. In fact, Zuko held tightly onto Aang's hand as they walked out of the gym, only parting briefly to lock the doors before grabbing hands again and walking down the street. All the while, Aang's face got steadily redder, but he was smiling happily and hope was throbbing in his chest while butterflies did an aerial routine in his stomach.

Somehow, being with Zuko was much better than running.

* * *

**A/N:** Traceur Aang and Zuko are mine. You need permission to use them =w=


	3. Day Three

**A/N:** I got the idea from the Rise of the Guardians movie, though it doesn't _exactly _take place in that universe. It's also based on the ImagineYourOTP prompt on Tumblr. Prompt is "Imagine person A of your OTP having really long hair and person B happily brushing it every morning for them when they wake up."

**Warning/s:** AU, OOC-ness maybe?

* * *

_**Day Three: Spirits**_

The sound of a familiar tinkling laugh was what rose Zuko out of his restful state. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was already a little past dawn, with the sun slowly making it's way over the horizon. From his vantage point on the branch of a tall fir tree, the sight of the sunrise was beautiful for Zuko, the purple sky slowly bleeding into an orange color. He had always loved to watch the sunrise and sunset. It was probably the best part of his day.

The tinkling laugh drifted through the air again and Zuko tore his eyes away from the sight to look for the owner of the laugh.

"Aang, I know you're there," the summer spirit said, looking up, down, and around for his good friend.

Another giggle and then a bald boy with arrow tattoos and wide gray eyes appeared upside down in front of Zuko. He brought with him the scent of a wakening forest, wet moss, and flowers and his grin was just as blinding as the sun's. It made Zuko smile though, which almost never happened when he himself first became the summer spirit. That changed when he met Aang and the other seasonal spirits.

"Morning Zuko!" Aang chirped, spinning into an upright position and hopping onto the branch in front of the other teen.

"Good morning Aang," Zuko replied, shifting in his seat. "What brings you to my lonely corner of the world?"

"I hardly think Canada is a lonely corner, but whatever." Aang sat on the branch in front of Zuko, adjusting the long wraps of his monk robes. Zuko wondered why he was wearing that today when he – and the other seasonal spirits – usually went with something lightweight and easy to maneuver in. "I just wanted to see you that's all. How's the summer going?"

"Great. I've made deserts scorching, beaches just a bit below, and I've seen tons of people enjoy my weather while others complained about it."

"That's good to hear. Don't make it too hot though. I've got acres of plants that need to grow and be harvested by autumn. I don't want them to be withering away because of drought and Toph will be pissed at both of us, you know that."

Zuko smiled at the banter. It was a familiar routine, but a welcomed one all the same. He remembered back in his first year as being a seasonal spirit. He had been a little too exuberant with his powers, setting forest fires with the heat and bringing a wave of heat strokes to people. That was when he had been ignorant of his purpose, but it was thanks to Aang that he was brought in the know. The younger boy (older actually, but he looked younger than Zuko) had tracked the summer spirit down to the Sahara and basically screamed at him for ruining his vast gardens of plants because of the heat wave. Zuko had only stood there with wide eyes because it was the first time in months that someone could see and talk to him.

"I can make no promises," Zuko said, continuing their conversation. "You know that Mother Nature as an agenda of her own, despite us."

"Yeah, yeah," Aang waved a hand. "Just don't overdo it too much."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

Zuko shifted closer to his friend, leaning against the smaller shoulder. It still surprised him that he was the youngest of the four seasonal spirits yet he looked the oldest. Aang looked twelve as opposed to his hundreds of years of being a spirit. "So, how's Katara?" Zuko asked, breaking the minute silence.

"Oh, she's pissed that she can't go to her regular haunts now that summer's here."

"She's pissed every time summer's here.."

"Exactly! I don't know why she's complaining though. She has Alaska, Greenland, Russia, the North and South poles, all those places to bring about snowstorms and hail."

"She just doesn't like the thought of melting, though I wouldn't want to understand her way of thinking."

Aang laughed his tinkling laugh again and the sound made Zuko's heart flutter and his stomach flip. He was really grateful for Aang. If it wasn't for the boy confronting him all those years ago, he would have been alone today and probably made a wreck of the planet with his powers. He remembered not being very sociable in his past life, almost to the point of avoiding people, but since Aang made the first move and knocked down those walls, Zuko was much more sociable. He joked with Aang, wrestled with Toph, snarked with Katara, and actually had fun with bringing summer to every place that summer could be. It was as perfect a life as Zuko could have.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Aang's voice snapped Zuko out of his little trance and he watched the boy fumble with the folds of his robes, looking for something in them.

"Why are you even wearing those?" Zuko asked, laughing a little.

"Eh, I just felt like it," Aang answered with a shrug just as he pulled out a brush from the depths of his robes. "Aha! Found it!"

Zuko quirked an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that?"

"Borrowed it from Katara."

"By borrow, do you mean 'take without permission'?"

"Same difference. Now c'mere!"

Aang bounced in his seat a little as he beckoned Zuko closer. The summer spirit did so a little apprehensively, but he was curious as to what the spring spirit wanted.

"What are you going to do?" Zuko inquired as he was positioned and turned around with Aang sitting behind him. He felt the boy pull off his hair tie and run a small hand through his waist-length hair. Zuko had to fight to keep his eyes open. He loved it when someone played with his hair.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Aang said, pulling out some bigger tangles with his fingers. "I'm going to brush your hair of course! I've always wanted to do that."

Zuko let out a noncommittal hum and he closed his eyes as Aang began to run the brush through his dark hair. He felt the bristles scratch against his scalp and he couldn't help but lean into it, loving the feel. He couldn't remember the last time he brushed his hair or even the last time someone else brushed it for him. As a spirit, he really didn't need to groom himself much (though Katara did it everyday for some reason) but with Aang brushing his hair so gently like that and running nimble fingers though the dark locks felt wonderful.

"Hehe, you sound like a big cat Zuko," Aang teased and through his relaxed state, Zuko realized that he had been purring contently at the spring spirit's ministrations.

"Just keep brushing," Zuko said indignantly, not wanting the sensation to stop so soon.

Aang just laughed softly and stopped the brushing, just for a moment, to lean forward and place a sweet kiss on Zuko's cheek. "You got it," he murmured into the summer spirit's ear before leaning back and continuing his grooming. Zuko just smiled, feeling content and happy.

And he hoped that he would stay that way for the rest of his immortal life.


	4. Day Four

**A/N:** Eeeeehhhh, fluffy fluff. Enough WAFF to make a waffle. xD

**Warning/s:** Modern AU, OOC-ness

* * *

_**Day Four: Future**_

Zuko sighed as he stepped into the restaurant, stamping his feet a little to shake the snow off of his boots. He hated being cold, but he could never hate winter. It was a beautiful season, despite other people's opinions on it being drab and downcast and dead. And besides, Christmas was in winter and who can honestly dislike Christmas?

The young man heard his name being called out and Zuko grinned as he approached the table where his best girl friends sat at. Katara and Suki seemed to be in a deep debate about something and Toph was putting her two cents in every once in a while. All three greeted Zuko hello as he removed his coat and took a seat at the table. They all chatted for a while, with Zuko offering his own opinion about Suki and Katara's debate, and after perusing the menu, the four friends gave out their orders to the waiter and then sat back for another chat.

"So, Zuko," Katara started once their food had arrived and they took some several satisfying bites. "What's the reason you called us here?"

At that simple sentence, Zuko's heart started to race and a small yet giddy smile stretched his lips.

"Well," he drawled, fiddling with his fork. "I have some very good news to tell you three."

The three girls exchanged glances (well, Toph looked in their general direction anyway) before they simultaneously set their utensils down and leaned towards Zuko, anticipation in their eyes and body language.

"All right firecracker, spill the beans before I make you," Toph remarked, curling a fist threateningly.

"There's no need to resort to violence," Zuko chuckled as he set his fork down as well.

"Stop stalling!" Suki interjected. "Tell us the good news!"

Zuko waited a while longer, chuckling at the sight of his friends squirming in their seats. It was only when Toph raised her fist from that table that he finally gave in.

"All right, all right!" he laughed, leaning in close to the girls as if he was telling them the secret of the universe. He looked all three of them in the eye before quietly saying, "Aang asked me to marry him and I said yes," as he revealed his previously hidden hand, showing off the diamond ring on his finger.

There was a beat of silence and slow shock seeped into Toph, Suki, and Katara's faces. It made Zuko laugh at their reactions, but then Suki and Katara let out loud squeals that made heads turn.

"Oh my God, congratulations!" Katara practically yelled, jumping up from her seat and running around the table to pull Zuko into a hug.

"Finally!" Toph grinned, punching Zuko in the arm which was her way of showing affection. "I've been wondering when one of you will pop the question!"

"Oh this _is_ very good news!" Suki cheered as she reached out to take Zuko's outstretched hand, scrutinizing the ring. "In fact it's great news! Oh, wait until I tell Sokka!"

Zuko laughed at his friends, feeling elated and giddy and happy and all those synonyms. He pushed a blubbering Katara back into her seat, his grin nearly splitting his face in half.

"So, don't just sit there!" Katara exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat. "Tell us how he proposed!"

"Yeah, dish out the deets," Suki agreed, leaning close once again, not letting go of Zuko's hands.

Zuko grinned and excitedly recounted the date that he had that turned his boyfriend into his fiancé. In his mind, he was excited for everything. Planning for the wedding was going to be a challenge in itself (he vividly remembered Suki and Sokka's wedding with a pleased grimace) but it was what came after that he was more excited for. A long future with Aang, the love of his life, was daunting but it was overshadowed by his love and his determination to live that life out with no regrets.

He was looking forward to that wedded bliss and he hoped that Aang was too.


	5. Day Five

**A/N:** More AU, I really like AU's okay? A little bittersweet, but with a potential happy (if open) ending. Less Zukaang than I'd like to admit, but it's there. This is something more in the world and character building side of things with romance as a side plot. Also, there_ might_ be a little, tiny bit of ship bashing... I couldn't help myself, LOL.

**Warning/s:** AU, OOC-ness, a little ship bashing

* * *

_**Day Five: Separation**_

Zuko bit his lip as the carriage made its way towards the palace. Peering through the window, he could see the citizens of the Fire Nation were busy in their own right, excited for the proclaimed "wedding of the year". Decorations were hung up and food was being prepared for the occasion. An occasion that Zuko had no say in. An occasion which he would rather avoid at all costs.

"Zuko, please stop biting your lip. I don't want you injuring yourself."

The young prince turned away from the carriage's window and looked at his mother, eyes apologetic. "Sorry Mother," he said, fiddling with his fingers. "I'm just nervous."

Ursa reached over to still her son's fidgeting hands, but she gripped them tight to show her empathy. "I understand Zuko," she said, eyes showing the truth of her statement. "My marriage towards your father wasn't easy and I was practically a wreck on my wedding day. But remember this; you're doing this for your country, for your kingdom, and it is your duty as the prince to go through with it."

Zuko grimaced at the reminder. "But Mother..." he took a shuddering breath. "What if I don't want to go through with this? It's... I don't _want_ to marry! I'm still young! I still have things I want to do! And why do I have to marry Mai? I barely know her!"

The Fire Lady frowned at her son's outburst. Those statements were true, she saw that, but Zuko was hiding something else. There was another reason why he didn't want to go through with this.

"I know this is hard Zuko..." she started, but was stopped by Zuko.

"No, I don't think you do Mother," Zuko exclaimed, looking almost hysterical now that he took the chance to get everything he was holding close off of his chest. "You told me about your betrothal to Father, but at least you grew up knowing what you were getting into! You and Father had years to know each other, cold as your relationship was. Me? I had been away from the Fire Nation for years, I have seen way too much, and now that I'm back I'm suddenly getting roped into a last minute _wedding_?!" Zuko laughed and Ursa's heart broke a how defeated it sounded. "I hardly even remember Mai! She was more Azula's little lackey than my acquaintance! I still just see her as that shy little girl with the buns in her hair and my most prominent memory of her was her falling into the fountain when you and I walked by that one time." Again, Zuko took a deep breath, this one more steady. "I just don't understand why this is happening; this wedding, this _war_, this everything! I just..."

Not having survived a marriage to a Fire Lord for nothing, Ursa latched onto the small statement that silently screamed a thousand words. "Zuko... what do you mean 'this war'? What are you hiding?"

Zuko gulped and looked up at his mother, eyes pleading and haggard and so, _so_ tired that Ursa had to fight to keep her tears from falling. This is not how she wanted to see her son, after so many years of waiting for him to come back. Silently, she cursed Ozai and his ancestors.

"I've seen so many things Mother," Zuko said hoarsely. "I've seen how the war took it's toll on the other nations. The oppression, the deaths, families being separated. It's not... it's not _right_ Mother. Everybody fears and hates us. I don't like it. It's just wrong Mother."

If Ursa's heart sank when she saw her son looking so defeated, it now lifted in joy a her son's words. Letting out a cry of delight, she wrapped her arms around Zuko, pulling him into a rare embrace. Vaguely she felt herself mourning for the happy little boy her son once was but she was also proud of how he grew up into a strong, handsome man. And now that she heard his words about the war, she can finally, _finally_, confess some things to him. She had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time.

"Mother?" Zuko asked tentatively, his hands awkwardly patting her back.

"Oh Zuko!" Ursa exclaimed, pulling back and holding her son's scarred face. "Zuko, oh, my son. You have no idea how proud you've made me!" At Zuko's look of confusion, Ursa shook her head. "I'll tell you later, we have some time before we get to the palace." Thank goodness no one was able to hear or see them in their carriage, not even their driver. It would have made a huge mess of things. "But first, tell me the _real_ reason why you don't want this wedding to take place." At that, Zuko's face flushed red and, with a mother's intuition, Ursa knew exactly the reason why. "Is it a girl, Zuko?"

The young prince shook his head slightly, eyes downcast and expression of open nervousness. Ursa was glad that her son was less adept at hiding his emotions than Azula was.

"Not a girl," Zuko said quietly, peeking up through his eyelashes nervously, "but a boy..."

Ursa's mouth fell open, then morphed into an "o" of surprise and understanding. "Oh..." she drew out, sitting back in her seat. "Well... that _is_ a predicament."

"That's not all."

"Oh?"

"His name is Aang... and he's the Avatar..."

It was only due to years as being a princess and Fire Lady that prevented Ursa from slumping over in shock. She was _not_ expecting that at all! Her mother's intuition must be more than a bit rusty after all these years of not seeing her son.

"Well then," Ursa started, her mind reeling. "That's certainly unexpected Zuko. Not that I'm against it, just surprised."

A tentative light of hope shone in Zuko's golden eyes and it made Ursa's heart soar in joy.

"You mean you're not mad?" Zuko asked.

"Of you being in love with a boy? And the Avatar at that?" At Zuko's nod, Ursa smiled, a little giddy at seeing her son so insecure, almost just like when he was a child. "Zuko, you are my son and I will accept you no matter who you love or what you do. Granted that doesn't mean I won't call you out on your wrongdoings, but you get my point."

Zuko laughed and it was like a balm on Ursa's soul. "Yeah, I get it. Thank you Mother, for understanding."

Ursa smiled wider and patted her son's cheek. They fell into a comfortable silence as the carriage rocked and slowed to a stop. Curious, Zuko opened the window and peeked out to see what was the delay. Just a few feet down the road he saw that a couple of fruit carts had been tipped over, the fruit scattering across the ground and barring the way to the palace. The driver was yelling at the merchants for their incompetence, which Zuko quickly put to a stop. He ordered the driver to help the merchants gather up the fruits before pulling his head back into the carriage with a sigh.

"Looks like we'll be here for a little while Mother," he said, crossing his arms and legs as he sat back.

"That's good," Ursa replied. "It gives me more time to confess the things that I have been hiding from not only you, but your father as well."

Zuko turned to blink at his mother, a little surprised at the turn of events. Still, he guessed that he should have seen this coming, considering how his mother reacted to his confession of being in love with the Avatar. Whatever his mother had to say to him, he knew that he can trust her.

"There's also the wedding," Ursa stated worriedly, her lips pulling down into a frown. "What are you going to do about that Zuko?"

At the reminder of the daunting event on the horizon, Zuko sighed and turned to look out of the carriage window once more. "I don't know," he confessed, feeling sad and defeated. His eyes roamed the citizens dawdling outside, his lips twisting as just how much they were ignorant of the events happening outside of the country. Well, they do say that ignorance is bliss and...

A figure caught Zuko's eyes, which narrowed in suspicion. The figure was half hidden between two buildings and he – considering the muscular build – was cloaked with the hood pulled up to hide his face in shadow. Zuko leaned closer to the window, trying to identify the figure in any way, but he gasped when the figure tilted his head up, revealing all too familiar silver eyes that shone with love and determination when they met Zuko's golden ones.

Zuko suddenly knew why those fruit carts had tipped over.

"Zuko? Is something the matter?" Ursa's voice rang out.

As Zuko shook his head in answer to his mother's question, he watched Aang gave him a reassuring smile and nod before the Avatar ducked into the alley, hiding away from sight once again. Hope filled Zuko's chest, stronger than ever before, and so many possibilities rushed through his mind. He wasn't feeling so trapped any more and it was such a weight off of his shoulders.

"Actually Mother," he said slowly, turning to look at Ursa as a smile grew on his face. "I think everything's going to turn out all right."

Everything is definitely going to turn out all right.


	6. Day Six

**A/N:** AU world where everyone is older, the Fire Nation is stronger, and the resistance is like the anti-benders in LoK, though more secretive I guess? I dunno, I don't watch LoK. I've read too many bad reviews on Tumblr. It left me disappointed in the show (though the animation is amazing of course). Also, ignore the plotholes~

**Warning/s:** AU, OOC-ness, kissing. PS this is my world, please use permission before playing in it. Thank you :)

* * *

_**Day Six: Masks**_

Zuko's heart pounded in his chest as he listened to Kuzon give a speech to their forces. The resistance's leader spoke with a deep and confident voice, giving hope and faith to everyone who chose to go against the Fire Nation's regime that had been going on for far too long. Hearing those words coming from the tall male whose face was covered in a blank white mask made Zuko's blood rush mostly south. He couldn't help but be aroused by the man's presence. He had always been attracted to those with confidence and power, though he wouldn't openly admit it considering who he was descended from.

Kuzon soon wrapped up his speech, gaining the cheers and applaud of the masked troops. Zuko didn't know who started or suggested it, but everyone in the resistance wore masks to, obviously, hide their identities. The regular troops wore identical plain white masks that covered only half their faces but those in Kuzon's inner circle wore their own customized one. His second in command – Kya – wore a blue and white mask that looked like ice was growing on her face, which fit her water bender status. Her brother, Moon, wore a mask that looked like a wolf. Bandit, no doubt the most powerful earthbender Zuko had ever seen, wore a mask of gold and green that completely covered her eyes, which was a rather good tactic for opponents to underestimate her. Zuko himself wore a mask that look like a dragon made of flames. People assumed that it was to represent his Fire Nation status, but it was for more reasons than that.

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts when Kuzon turned swiftly on his heel and marched down the back of the dais towards the open hallway that led deeper into the resistance's headquarters. Zuko turned towards Moon, somehow managing to catch the other's eyes despite their masks covering them, and they nodded at each other in understanding. With the silent command given, Zuko turned towards the hallways and followed after his leader, knowing that his presence was needed after the little show.

The firebender traversed through several hallways and up a handful of staircases before he arrived at Kuzon's quarters. He knocked swiftly and let himself inside the room without waiting for an answer. Zuko swept his eyes across the sitting room, seeing that Kuzon wasn't there. He walked over to the doorway hidden by a tapestry (one that depicted the resistance's emblem) and pushed it aside, stopping short when he saw Kuzon removing his hooded jacket and revealing the short brown hair, that was usually hidden by the hood, as well as the burnt orange tunic he wore underneath. The shirt was starting to get small, stretching slightly against the man's lithe frame. Zuko made a mental note to get Kuzon refitted for a new wardrobe.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping fully inside the bedroom.

"As I'll ever be," Kuzon shrugged, fiddling with his gloves but not removing it. "I hate giving speeches."

Zuko smirked beneath his mask. "But you're so good at it," he teased.

"Doesn't make me hate it any less."

Zuko dropped his smirk and, instead, frowned a little. Something was up with Kuzon and Zuko didn't know what it was. The masked leader had been like that for the past few days; withdrawn, distant, fidgety. And though it was worrying, it made Zuko kind of glad to see his leader like that; it made the man more human and less... unattainable.

"Kuzon," Zuko started but stopped when said leader flinched. It was a curious reaction, one that Zuko filed away in his mind for later evaluation. "Tell me what's bothering you."

The former prince saw Kuzon take a deep breath before he said, "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

Zuko snorted. "I may have not known you as long as the others, but I'd like to think I know you just as intimately." Definitely not as intimately as Zuko wanted, but he'll take what he got. "Come on," he said, walking up to his friend and placing a hand on Kuzon's narrow shoulder and pulling the man around to face him. "You can trust me Kuzon."

Again, Kuzon flinched and Zuko was close to shaking the man and shouting "just tell me already!" but Zuko had endured many painful lessons just to learn about patience and he was determined to put those lessons to use right now.

Zuko stared hard into Kuzon's eyes, which was quite a feat seeing as the mask the other man wore had no facial features at all, aside from the dark slits that served as eyeholes. There was no color, no mark, not even the resistance's emblem. It was just a smooth expanse of white starting from the top of the forehead and stretching down to the chin. Zuko had always wondered how Kuzon could breath through the mask, let alone see, but he had never asked. He didn't want to sound like a curious little kid who was always asking questions.

"Have you ever..." Kuzon started hesitantly after a short moment of silence and that alone made alarms flare in Zuko's head for Kuzon had close to never been hesitant, especially around Zuko. "Have you ever wondered just who I am?"

Zuko started, not at all expecting his friend to say that.

"Well... Of course I have," Zuko answered. "I would be lying if I said I didn't."

"What have you assumed of me? Where do you think I come from?"

The former prince didn't know what to make of these questions. He almost wanted to brush away those questions and just get straight to the point, but he refrained. He needed to be patient enough to get to whatever was bothering Kuzon so much. He didn't learn those lessons for nothing.

"I assumed you were from the Fire Nation, considering your name," Zuko answered honestly. "You also firebend, and very well too." He shrugged a little. "Still I could be wrong, You could be from one of the colonies, since you want to take down the Fire Nation so much." He tilted his head to the side a little, giving his friend a scrutinizing look behind his mask ."Why do you ask?"

Kuzon sighed a little and stepped away from Zuko to sit on the bed. Zuko followed, standing close to the man and watching as he bent down to remove his boots. Zuko didn't think it was a stalling tactic; it looked more like Kuzon was preparing himself for something. Whatever that something was though, Zuko didn't know yet.

"Sozin's comet is going to arrive in a few days time," Kuzon stated as he kicked away his boots. Zuko caught a glimpse of something blue on the top of Kuzon's feet, but his attention was taken away from them when Kuzon stood up. "This is going to be our biggest attack against Ozai yet. We have decimated his forces enough last time, when he took advantage of the eclipse, but we weren't able to get to Ozai himself, which was bad timing on our part. And even though the comet it going to make the firebenders stronger, it just gives us another reason to go up against the Fire Nation armies for it would be foolish of us to assume that Ozai won't have anything planned."

Zuko nodded, having heard practically the same thing a few weeks back when they had first made their plans to attack. It was a risk, considering the added boost to the firebenders that the comet will provide, but they couldn't let the chance pass them by. Still, it didn't give Zuko any more clues as to what had Kuzon acting so jittery.

"It's going to be our last chance," Kuzon continued, pulling off his gloves and tossing them behind him, onto his bed. Again, Zuko glimpse something blue on the back of Kuzon's hands, but the other man hid them. "When the comet arrives and when we attack, it's do or die. Either we win or Ozai does."

That made Zuko start. He didn't hear this when they made those plans.

"Kuzon, what are you-?" Zuko started to say but he was cut off when Kuzon shook his head.

"My name's not Kuzon," he said, making Zuko blink confusedly behind his mask. "I know that you know that. Kuzon was the name of a good friend of mine who lived in the Fire Nation. I last saw him when I was a kid, when I was about twelve. I went away for a while and I never saw him again after that."

Zuko swallowed heavily, the implications in that sentence glaringly obvious. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Kuzon – or not Kuzon – took a deep breath again, his chest heaving at the motion.

"Lee... I'm attracted to you."

If Zuko could explain the moment of elation and shock he experienced when those four words spilled out of Kuzon's mouth, he would do so in a heartbeat. But he couldn't find the right words to describe just how _happy_ he felt and besides, his brain seemed to have sputtered to a stop at those words which he never would have thought to hear in this lifetime.

"I've been attracted to you since we went to find the Sun Warriors. There's just... _something_ about you that makes me feel... I dunno. A lot of things that I can't even begin to explain. And it's because of that... it's because of that that I want you to know who I really am, what I really mean to this resistance." Kuzon paused and Zuko could hear the other man gulp. "And I hope... I hope that, even if you don't return my attraction, you can at least trust me enough to show me who you really are too."

Before Zuko could get in a word, Kuzon was moving. His hands were reaching up to the clasp that fastened his blank mask onto his head. Zuko went still as Kuzon's hands and mask fell away, revealing a young yet haggard face with round gray eyes that had seen far too much.

However, the one thing that got Zuko's attention, and nearly made him choke on his own spit, was the large blue arrow tattoo on the lined forehead.

"You...You're..." Zuko stuttered, feeling even more shocked from this reveal than from Kuzon's confession.

"My name, my _real_ name, is Aang," the other man said, looking solemn yet scared. "I'm the last airbender and also the Avatar."

Zuko really didn't know what to say or even to feel. He had heard that, years ago, the Avatar was struck down by his sister Azula and presumed dead even though no body was found. Fire Lord Ozai practically rejoiced and hope for peace dwindled even more. Everyone thought that the Fire Nation will finally take over.

That changed when the resistance popped up a few years later, led by the mysterious masked Kuzon. It had started out as a ragtag group of benders and non-benders who fought to free the people from the Fire Nation. But over the years it grew into an army of its own right, fighting against the Fire Nation and any of it's allies, taking back the land that wasn't theirs, and protecting the oppressed. A large part of the reason why it grew into a formidable army was due to Zuko's efforts to whip everyone into shape.

Zuko had been part of the group who decided that they couldn't just depend on the Avatar to defend and fight for them. He was a person who thought that the people had to step up on their own and fight for their rights and beliefs. He would be the last person to actively depend on the Avatar's powers to restore balance to the world.

And yet, here was the Avatar, in the flesh, leading the people all along. And he was attracted to Zuko! The former prince had no idea what to say about that.

"Lee?" Kuzon – or rather Aang, now – asked quietly, looking apprehensive about... well, everything. Zuko started to shake his head, but stopped when Aang began to look heartbroken, no doubt having misinterpreted the gesture.

"Do the others know? About you being... well, you?" Zuko asked, honestly curious.

Aang nodded. "Kya, Moon, and Bandit know. Kya and Moon have been with me since the start and Bandit's my earthbending teacher."

Zuko nodded his understanding. Those three weren't part of the inner circle for nothing and since they all knew each other, it was only fair that Zuko revealed himself as well, being the only one whose identity hasn't been shared. It was a wonder that they still trusted him.

Coming to a decision, Zuko brought his hands up and unclasped his mask, pulling it off and revealing the burn that marred nearly half of his face, his own mark of shame that turned into his mark of honor and pride. It was also a tell-tale sign of who he was, along with the golden eyes that only one family in the Fire Nation could inherit.

Aang's mouth had dropped open at seeing Zuko's face, recognition in his eyes and shock in his expression. "You...You're," he said, repeating the words in exactly the way Zuko had said it.

"My name's not Lee," Zuko smirked. "I'm Zuko, the former crown prince of the Fire Nation." He paused a moment before stepping close to Aang and grabbing the other man's chin in a gentle but firm grip, bring the Avatar's face in close so that he could press those lips against the other's.

A thousand words and emotions flitted through Zuko's mind like fireworks, making stars and colors explode behind his closed eyelids. Aang made a small sound of surprise before he whole-heartedly returned the kiss, pressing his body against Zuko's and gripping the former prince's hips. It was way better than Zuko could have even imagined, despite it's simplicity.

Before the kiss could get deeper, Zuko pulled away, feeling a stab of delight when he saw Aang's eyes flutter open, looking hazy and dizzy and exhilarated all that once.

"And I'm hoping," Zuko murmured, locking his golden eyes with Aang's silver ones, "that I can also be Zuko, the Avatar's lover."

It took a moment for Aang to smile but when he did it was a beautiful thing to behold. In fact it was less a smile than a full on grin that stretched his lips and cheeks and made him look much younger. The sight made Zuko's heart race more than ever.

"How about Aang's lover instead?" Aang said, eyes hopeful and shining.

"Aang's lover then," Zuko agreed as he wrapped his arms around his new lover.

Aang sighed in delight and leaned into Zuko's embrace, bringing his hands up to grip the former prince's shoulders. The two stood there for a moment, soaking in the quiet and each other's presence. Then Aang said, "I'm really scared about this you know. About the attack and finally facing Ozai after all this time. That's why I wanted to tell you the truth about me, so that, in case I fail, I won't have many regrets."

"You won't fail," Zuko said firmly, his belief in those three words tantamount. "But I get what you're saying. And I'm glad you did it anyway."

"Yeah, me too. Me too..."

The two fell silent again, both contemplating about many things but mostly about what would happen in a few days time. It was going to be a rough battle, rough being quite the understatement, but they were fighting for the world and for the balance and now they can fight for each other more than ever before. Zuko would make sure he will make it out alive and Aang would make sure that he will bring Ozai down.

For the sake of the world, for the sake of their loved ones, and for the sake of each other, for rising out of the ashes of victory and running into each other's arms again.

They were going to win.


	7. Day Seven

**A/N:** Ahaha, I keep on forgetting to post the last of my oneshots. Pfft, silly, lazy me~ Here it is though. Enjoy~

**Warning/s:** Modern AU, OOC-ness

* * *

_**Day Seven: Friends**_

_Zuko Hinokuni is online_

_Aang Cheng is online_

_**Aang:** hey zuko! ^_^_

_**Zuko:** Hi Aang. What's up?_

_**Aang:** oh, nothing much. same old same old. you?_

_**Zuko:** Trying to do my homework. Procrastinating instead._

_**Aang:** lol!_

_**Aang:** atta boy zuko!_

_**Zuko:** You are surely a bad influence on me._

_**Zuko:** I should just stop talking to you._

_**Zuko:** You're rotting my brain._

_**Aang:** noooo! you found out my evil plan!1!1!one_

_**Aang:** drat! now I must retreat and formulate new plans!_

_**Aang:** i will have you zuko hinokuni! if it's the last thing I dooooo!_

_**Zuko:** ROFL_

_**Zuko:** Well you definitely made my day brighter._

_**Aang:** don't I always do? *wink wonk*_

_**Zuko:** Yeah, so don't stop or else._

_**Aang:** your wish is my command my prince *bow*_

_**Zuko:** Why prince? Why not king?_

_**Aang:** you have not reached maturity yet_

_**Aang:** so prince it is v.v_

_**Zuko:** Mean._

_**Zuko:** Anyway, I have something to tell you._

_**Aang:** i'm all ears!_

_**Aang:** really, have you seen the size of my ears?_

_**Zuko:** *rolls eyes*_

_**Zuko:** What if I told you that I have a way of getting to China this summer?_

_**Aang:** !_

_**Aang:** !_

_**Aang:** !_

_**Zuko:** LOL_

_**Aang:** GAYSP!_

_**Aang:** ARE WE GOING TO MEET NOW?!_

_**Aang:** TELL ME WE ARE GOING TO MEET NOW!_

_**Zuko:** We are going to meet._

_**Zuko:** Not now, but soon. :)_

_**Aang:** OMG_

_**Aang:** zuko if I could i'd kiss you right now!_

_**Zuko:** Haha, save that for when we meet!_

_**Aang:** duly noted!_

_**Zuko:** Better make it worth my while then Aang Cheng ;D_

_**Aang:** baby, i'd rock your world ;DDD_

_**Zuko:** Haha, looking forward to it._

_**Aang** So you have a date set already..._

* * *

On opposite sides of the world, two teenage boys sat at their computers, grinning and blushing as they carried on their online conversation. Both were _very_ excited about meeting their long time friend and at the same time both were nervous too. For both teens were harboring feelings for their friend and now that they were going to meet face to face, it was their chance to confess. They could have done it online, but both were so insecure about their feelings that they never outright said it despite their flirting.

But now, the chance has been provided and plans were set into motion. Both teens were determined to finally come out with their feelings and even if, on the off chance that they were rejected, they knew that they can still be friends.

That aside, Aang and Zuko had a date with online monsters and they were now making bets on who could beat more monsters before the time limit was up. Silly boys and their games.

Who said you can't find love and friendship online?

* * *

**Notes:**

Zuko Honokuni – Honokuni derived from the Japanese phrase, _ho no kuni_, which is translated to "country of fire" or fire country. Yes I'm a Naruto fan. *shot *

Aang Cheng – My modern AU headcanon is that Aang is of Chinese descent or is Chinese and his mother is Yang Cheng (Cheng being the surname, bear with me) while Gyatso is either his uncle, great uncle, or grandfather.

This was somewhat based on the chats I have with my online friends. *sigh* I wish I can meet them...


End file.
